


Marlon Brando

by shmickeyshmilkovich (NoirRock)



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gift Fic, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, M/M, Marlon Brando - Freeform, for myholldoll, happy birthday holly!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRock/pseuds/shmickeyshmilkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's never seen A Streetcar Named Desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marlon Brando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This one goes out to myholldoll on Tumblr, who has solidified my theory about Marlon Brando as Mickey's first crush.

“There’s nothing on TV,” Ian groaned as Mickey plopped down beside him on the couch. He handed Ian an already opened beer and hauled his feet up onto his boyfriend’s lap. He smiled and looked at the television screen, taking a sip from his bottle. He watched as Ian flipped through the channel guide, rapidly paging down the list. Mickey grinned as he tapped Ian’s thigh with his heel. 

“You sure you’ve checked _every_ channel? All 600 of them?” he asked, and Ian flicked his ankle, which elicited a laugh from Mickey. Ian took a swig of beer and rolled his eyes, still paging down the channels.

“Of course I’ve checked every channel,” he sighed, “And there’s nothing on.” Mickey took the remote from Ian’s hands gently, and started at the beginning of the channel guide. 

“Let’s see if I can find something,” he hummed, and he stopped on Animal Planet, changing the channel. “You don’t wanna watch _Big Cat Diary_?” he asked. Ian frowned and shook his head.

“Already seen that episode,” he mused, and then snickered behind the neck of the beer bottle as he held it to his mouth. “Besides, I’m not into pussy, remember?” He broke into giggles and Mickey snorted, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, you’re real funny, man. High-larious.” Mickey kept scrolling through channel listings, and it didn’t take long before he was suddenly sitting up straight, eyes lit up in excitement. 

“Fuck yes, we are watchin’ this!” he chirped, turning himself so that he was nestled beneath Ian’s arm, curled up with his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Ian looked at the TV screen, narrowing his eyes. 

“What _is_ this, Mick?” he asked. Mickey looked up at him, jaw dropped open. 

“It’s _A Streetcar Named Desire_ ,” he answered, in slight shock and disbelief. “Marlon Brando? Oh come on!” Mickey groaned and hid his face in Ian’s abdomen and the redhead laughed. 

“How come you only know old movies?” Ian asked. The brunet looked up at him, sighing exasperatedly. 

“Cause Terry would only watch old movies, and if a movie was on, you shut up, sat down, and watched it with him,” he explained. “I can’t believe you’ve never seen _A Streetcar Named Desire_. I mean, Jesus Christ, it’s a fucking classic!” Mickey turned his head back toward the TV screen, watching Stanley Kowalski attentively. After a few minutes, Ian leaned forward, staring at the screen with his eyes narrowed again. 

“You said Marlon Brando was in this right?” he asked, looking down at Mickey, running his fingers through his dark hair. Mickey nodded, not bothering to look away. Ian cocked his head to one side, still staring. 

“Isn’t he the fat guy in _The Godfather_?” he asked, and Mickey laughed, looking up at his boyfriend’s face. 

“Yeah, but first he was Stanley Kowalski,” he replied, pointing to the television. “ _That_ guy.” Ian followed Mickey’s finger to where he was pointing and his jaw dropped.

“ _That’s_ the guy from _The Godfather_?!” Ian asked, unbelieving. Mickey nodded, grinning and curling up closer to Ian. 

“Yep. When I was seven, my dad was watching this, and when Brando came on screen, _that_ is when I knew I was into dudes,” Mickey confessed. Ian smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

“Man, your first crush is way better than mine.”

“Why, who was yours?” Mickey asked.

“...Justin Timberlake…” Ian mumbled, and Mickey stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Seriously? Justin Timberlake?” he asked, and then burst into laughter, taking Ian’s hand and wrapping it around him. He laced their fingers together and turned his attention back to the movie. 

“You’re right. Marlon Brando is way better.”


End file.
